Death Note: Gravity Falls
by partybear243
Summary: In a twist of events, the Death note drops into the small town of Gravity falls, Oregon and by fate, Dipper picks up the Death note, turning his entire life upside down. Now with world renowned detective L on his tail, Dipper must balance mystery solving along with staying out of suspicion from the police in order to become the new justice of this world. Possible romance?
1. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravity falls nor Death note, they both belong to their respective owners and I in no part are profiting from their material whatsoever.**

 ****none of these names are associated with the actual person and are in fact from a random name generator or my imagination purely, if you or anyone else happens to share one of these names it is of complete coincidence.****

' _Dipper_ '=Thoughts

**Dipper**=Speaking through TV, computer, radio, or any other device.

 _Dipper_ =Narration...well sometimes narration

 **Hint: O=W**

* * *

 _It was that day, I remember it clearly. The day I found that stupid notebook, my whole world changed...and_ _now I lay here awaiting for my own death because of that stupid...notebook._

XxxxXxx

It was another gloomy, rainy day in Gravity falls. With little tourist attraction along with the heavy rain, the twins were forcibly kept inside the Mystery Shack. It was days like these that made Dipper wish he brought that portable game along with him.

"Boring, boring, boring." The TV flickered between channels as Mable furiously pressed the remote button. "Dippp-per! Fix the TV! There's nothing on!" Mable groaned as she sunk into the lumpy yellow chair.

"Mable. The TV isn't broken, there's just nothing on." Dipper quipped as he skimmed through the morning paper. "Not that I'm surprised." He added.

Mabel sighed and slid off the chair. "Well..." A wide smile formed across her face. "Ima go bedazzle Waddles!"

"Again?"

Mable began running up the stairs. "You're just jealous you don't have pigs to bedazzle!"

Dipper set down the newspaper, it was too boring to re-read the issue for the hundredth time so instead he decided to study his journals for the hundredth time. Dipper pushed in his chair and dragged his feet towards the staircase entryway, with every step he made, the floorboards groaned of overuse. As he was walking towards the stairwell, a certain channel on the television Mable unintentionally left on, caught Dipper's attention.

**This is the Oregon news channel bringing you the news. Just recently a murderer has been on the outrage, killing hundreds in a small town near Detroit and on the same day a group of arsonist set fire to several houses in...**

Dipper shut off the television and trudged up the stairs. _'There's so much wrong with this world...everyday, every single day it's nothing but crime. I want to get rid of it, all.'_

Once Dipper reached the attic floor, he opened the door to his and Mable's room to see her sister in the process of bedazzling her pig. Dipper plumped down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. "Hey Mable...do you think there's too many bad people in this world?"

"Yeah, but there lot's of good people too, the bad people don't really matter to me. Besides, you could say the bad people in life are to...give an example for the good people, isn't that right Waddles?"

Waddles blinked his eyes. "Oink."

"See?! Waddles agrees!"

Dipper reached under his bed and pulled out the journal, he smiled as he flipped through the pages. "Heh I guess you're right, Mable." _'What's this...a shiningami? But there's neither a picture or a description! It's just a blank page with a name.'_

"Of course I am!" She chirped.

"Mable, c'mere." Mable scooted over to Dipper's side. "What?" Dipper showed Mable the near empty page he found. "Why do you think he stopped writing?"

"I dunno. Maybe he fell asleep?"

"Oh wait a second!" Dipper reached for his backpack and pulled out the black light. He shined it over the empty page. "... _did you know shinigami love apples_?"

The twins both looked at each other. "Why do shinigami love apples?!" Mable yelled.

"That's an interesting fact."

*KER-PLUNK* *CLANG-CLANG-CLANG*

The twins looked around the room, wondering where that sound came from. "What the heck was that?!" Mable panicked.

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Waddles ran around in circles making pretty much all the bedazzles fly off of his slippery pink body.

Mable jumped off Dipper's bed and began frantically picking up all the fallen bedazzles. "Waddles! Stop moving! I. MUST. BE. DAZZLE. YOUUUUUU!"

"Well...Mable, I'm gonna leave you here." He reached from the side of his bed and pulled out a red umbrella. "I'll check out the sound."

"Okey-doke Dipper! Mable Pines is on the case! Street style!"

XxxxXxx

 _"...looks like I lost it.."_

 _One of the Shinigami noticed Ryuuku was walking off somewhere."Hey Ryuuku! Where are going?"_

 _"The human world. I dropped something."_

XxxxXxx

Dipper tiptoed down the stairs, carefully made his way through the house, and cracked the door open. Looking both ways, he walked onto the porch, then opened up his umbrella. "There doesn't seem to be anything suspicious," Dipper continued his surveillance around the Mystery Shack. "Hm, I guess this is it, must of been the wind or something." Dipper looked down on the ground as well to make sure there was nothing down there, then right below Dipper's foot was the answer to the sound that scared the bejesus out of them: a burnt bird lying in the mud. "Aha! So let me guess...lightning must of hit this bird, making it fall onto the roo-"

Right then, Dipper noticed something right beside the bird; a black notebook lying face down on the mud. Dipper crouched down and picked it up. "What's this, another one of the journals, but it's black so does that make it...a punk journal? I wonder how long it's been laying here?"

 _It happened in almost a flash._

 _Right then and there was where my whole life turned around..._

He walked back over to the porch and opened up the book "... _ **The human's who's name is written in this note shall die**_. Wait...what?" _'It's not that crazy, I mean...compared to the other oddities I've had to face, this is nothing.'_

Dippper firmly held the notebook in his hands. "The question is...what should I do with it? Wait, why I'm even asking something like this?" Dipper threw the book back outside. He opened the door back up to his house and sat down in front of the TV, thinking maybe some mindless television should clear his mind a bit.

**We're back to the Oregon news channel briefing you the latest news. Currently the police are ganging up on a mass murder by the name of Gerald Marshall...**

Dipper ran out of the shack, he looked around for the notebook. _'I can't let him live, not for that crime! HE'S A...MURDERER!'_ "There it is!" He grabbed the notebook and ran back inside. _'I'm not doing anything bad...'_

 _'I'm just giving society a little...favor.'_

**...the heat is on...which side will shoo-this just in! Oh God! GERALD HAS SUDDENLY COLLAPSED!**

Without any consent, the name was already written in the notebook, sealing Gerald's fate. Then seeing him collapse like that, Dipper felt the adrenaline rush through his veins, his mind was racing.

"So it works? Or was that just coincidence?!"

Dipper's shaky, sweaty hands fumbled with the remote, when he finally got in control, he flipped through the channels to find another news channel. "Here's one."

**Watch closely as we film live on one of America's deadliest criminals. His name is Vick Sharley, convicted of 12 murders, including his own wife, and a part of the...**

 _'Let's_ _see_ _... **If the cause of death is written within 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen**.'_

**...what in the?! Vick Sharley is strangling himself using his bed sheets?! Is he trying to commit suicide?!**

 _'NO WAY! IT WORKS!'_ Dipper reached for the remote and flipped back to the Oregon news channel.

**Have you seen this woman? Her name is Janet Johnson and she's recently just escaped from the prison outbreak, please call the police once you've spotted her.**

Dipper gripped the pencil so hard in his hand, it nearly snapped. He was five seconds away from having her name written down. "And after I kill her, I'll gather up all the newspapers and write down the name of every single criminal I could possibly put on there, then I'll-"

"Whoa. Slow down, kid."

Dipper turned his head around, right beside him was a giant monster-bat-vampire like thing staring straight at him. I mean...there just wasn't words to describe this thing. _'I can't scream now...so what can I do?!'_ "H-hello Mr. Zombie." Dipper stammered. "Why're you here? The Mystery Shack is closed for the day."

"Hey kid, just cut the crap, already. I am Shinigami Ryuuku, the owner of the Death note. I think by now you know that notebook isn't a _normal_ notebook."

Dipper fell on the floor and screamed his heart out. "AA-AHHHHHHH!" He clenched his chest as if he was about to have a heart attack him himself.

Ryuuku thought this was a good time to speak up. "If you don't want the Death not-"

Dipper slid the Death note under the chair. "GAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

The floor boards suddenly wailed with excitement as Mable ran down the stairs, it was always the second scream that bothered her. "Dipper, what's wrong?!" Mable yelled, she looked around, nothing seemed to be wrong.

"I fell down from the chair, and my butt pressed against on one of your stupid building blocks." Dipper grumbled as he rubbed his butt. _'She can't see Ryuuku? This is perfect!'_

"Oh, uh Dipper did you ever find out what the noise was outside?"

Dipper got himself back up on the chair "Yeah! A bird got struck by lightning and fell down on the roof."

"Really? Ha! I guess you could say he's fried chicken?! Eh? EH?!"

"Ok that was a good one Mable."

"I KNOW! Well, Waddles ain't gonna bedazzle himself!" Mable turned around and went back upstairs.

 _'5...4...3...2..1'_ *slam* _'ok, she's in and Stan's asleep. The only thing I have to do is edit the security cam footage and everything should be fine.'_ "So tell me, only I can see you right?"

"If anyone touches the notebook, then they'll see me but other than that, no." Ryuuk answered.

"So you're a real shinigami? Interesting...I've always thought shingami would look like humans, yeah humans with swords, but now that you're here, I have some questions to ask you."

"Alright."

"Well, I had an idea you were coming but not in the matter of hours, are you going to reap my soul or whatever?"

Ryuuku perched on top of the yellow chair. "No, I won't do anything to you. Once the Death note lands in the human world, it no longer belongs to me. Right now, you're the owner of that Death note."

"'That' Death note? You mean there are more?"

"Yeah, the Death note is a shinigami's tool. If you don't want the Death note just give it to someone else, however you'll lose all your memories of the Death note and-"

"And? You mean there's more rules?"

"More rules than you can wrap your little head around, now shut up and listen. Since you used my Death note, you're the only one who can see as well as hear me which I think you already know by now. The Death note...is the bond that ties human raito and shinigami."

 _'A bond? What is he talking about?'_ "So is there a catch? Will I go to...hell for using this?"

"The only catch is the suffering and mental pain you might endure, you'll also die by my Death note. As for your last question, don't worry, you won't be going to hell."

"Oh that's good."

"Or heaven."

 _'...so that's the real price huh? Well nothingness beats hell for sure.'_ "So that's it, huh?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Then this is great I happened to find it. I mean, if I kill all the bad people, then my sister and I won't have to live in fear anymore, no, ALL the good people can live in peace! Only I can make this happen!"

"Then you'll be the only bad person left in the world." Ryuuku speculated.

Dipper's face dropped. "Yeah I've thought about that..." He turned around to Ryuuku. "...but it's for the better. I mean, a plate is better without the _filth,_ right?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind, never mind but someone has to do it, right? The police, the government kills off criminals so why can't I? Think of it as a _favor to society_."

Dipper re-opened the Death note and went grabbed the nearest pencil. "A _huge_ favor to society. I'll start a revolution!"

XxxxXxx

 _-somewhere in Washington D.C.-_

 _-International Crime Police Organization (ICPO)-_

"Over this past two weeks there's been an astounding number of deaths, all by heart attacks. Just this week alone we've counted a 46 dead. All of the victims were either suspects for crimes or already in jail, most in jail."

"So what?! All of them deserved to die!" Someone shouted.

"It doesn't matter if the criminals were on death row, killing is still a crime!" Another guy retorted.

One guy shook his head and muttered something under his breath. "It's impossible...all of this, It's impossible to murder such a larger number of people this fast and frequent."

"On the other hand, this could boost the police's reputation..."

"This isn't about reputation!"

"How is it even possible for a crime syndicate to have done this?!"

A representative from Gravity falls, Oregon spoke up. "Why don't you call in that "miracle worker" L, for the case? The Northwest family needs only the best for this case!"

Sheriff Blubs nearly spit out the coffee he wasn't supposed to be drinking. "Who's this "L" guy you're talking about?"

Deputy Durland kicked back while snorting with laughter. "Ha, ha. I bet it stands for loser!"

"L is someone you idiots would never measure up to. L can solve any and every case, unlike you." Preston explained.

Sheriff Blubs snorted. "Oh so he's a show-off!"

With the mention of the mysterious detective known as L murmurs of him filled the room, it seems as if a new door was opened. L could solve any case, but could he even stand a chance to solve this one?

"How can we even contact L?"

"I heard L was pretty stubborn, he has only taken on cases he finds of intres-"

"Gentlemen, please." A dark figure walked into the room, his entire identity was shrouded by a black trench coat. "L is already working on the case!"

"Hey Preston, who's this guy?" Blubs asked.

"I told you to call me by my work name! Anyways, this guy is Watari, I hear he's the only one who knows of L's true identity."

Watari called for everyone to quiet down, he got out a laptop then put it on the table. "You may now hear, the voice of L." He announced.

**Hello to everyone at ICPO, I am L.**

Sheriff Blubs crumbled up his coffee cup and threw at the laptop screen. "BOOOO!"

"L stands for LOSER!" Durland yelled, joining in with Blubs.

L stood crouched in his preferred position behind his laptop screen, he was speechless at the level of stupidity they had to offer. "Ahem! Like I was saying, this case is possibly the biggest and most difficult of all the cases I've tackled. So I ask all of you at ICPO to put in all your effort into solving this case and bringing down this disgusting, sinful mass murderer."

XxxxXxx

It's been a fairly humid, sunny day in the town of Gravity falls, it was only going to be a few hours until the shack was opening up for the day. Stan was in the kitchen preparing for what the day was about to bring.

"Hey Stan!" Mable said once she ran into the kitchen, today Stan managed to find pancakes for the entire family. "Isn't crazy how all of the bad guys are dying one after another! It's like one day they're standing, then BAM they're dead!" Mable stuffed several pancakes over saturated with syrup, in her mouth.

Stan sipped some of his questionable morning coffee. "I'll tell you what, with all these criminals dead, I'm pretty sure the cops are gonna be cracking down harder on me."

"Then you just gotta be a good Grunkle!" Mable joked, she stared at the empty seat directly across from her. "Grunkle Stan, Dipper's missed breakfast all this last week, and he's also been falling off his bed a lot more lately. Do you know what's happening?"

 _'I thought only girls went through this sort of phase...'_ "Meh, Dipper's always been a strange kid. Don't worry about him too much."

Coming in right on cue, Dipper ran inside the kitchen with a half eaten apple dangling between his forefinger and thumb. "Hey Grunkle Stan, Mable!" Dipper held up the apple. "Look what I've got!"

Stan and Mable turned around. "What the heck?" Stan examined the partly bitten apple. "Is that just a half eaten apple?"

"No, no." Dipper set the apple on the table. "It's an apple half eaten by a werewolf!"

"Oh let me see!" Mable yelled.

Dipper handed Mable the apple and she held it up to her face. *phtbbbb* "Dipper! You just bit into the apple." Mable threw the apple at Dipper's head. "Stupid!"

"Guys! Just look at it for like five seconds. The indents on the apple aren't normal human ones, they're pointy! I'm 99.9999999% positive this is from a werewolf."

Stan shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever kid, just put it in the shop, the people who come here will literally believe in anything if it's in a fancy case. Literally."

Dipper picked up the apple and ran over to the main entrance of the shack and slid apple in one of the empty, dusty display cases. "There."

"What? Why did you put an apple in there, I'm sure no one will be actually interested in that." Ryuuku said as he studied the oddities of the Mystery Shack. _'So humans are interested in this crap? Maybe they will be interested, well I sure am.'_

"Trust me, most of the people in Gravity falls are idiots, they'll eat this up. Also, it's just a safety measure, I hid a small camera inside the apple so just in case someone suspicious comes looking for me, I'll not only be able to know beforehand, but also be able to cover the Death note up."

"I see, so tell me. Where'd you hide the real Death note? I think finding a hiding spot is what every human funds the hardest."

Dipper scribbled something on a fake gold plaque and placed it on the display case. "I hid it under the floorboards, but just in case someone finds it, I also made it to like a diary so everyone will know why I took such lengths to hide it. And it won't look suspicious if I walk around with it since everyone at Gravity falls thinks I'm a wimp, including my sister."

"Kid, that's just sad."

"Whatever...hey Ryuuku, quick question."

"What is it?"

"Do I have to write in the notebook for it to work or can I just tear off some pages here and there?"

"Oh yeah you can tear off some pages and it'll still have the same effect."

"That's awesome, in fact, now that you mention it, I might as well test it out!"

Dipper, along with Ryuuku following, ran upstairs to the attic and quietly closed the door. He walked over to his uncomfortable bed and pulled out the red journal. "I can still solve this mystery but that just means the slot of time I can use to write in the Death note is limited, there's nothing I can do about that if I still want to seem normal to my family." _'Times like these I wish I had my own room...'_

Ryuuku flew over to Mable's bed and perched on top of the mattered. Dipper hid the journal under his blanket and turned to the Shinigami. "Hey Ryuuk-" Much to his surprise, Ryuuku was snacking on some apples. "Why're you eating apples?"

"Human world apples taste delicious, the apples in the shinigami world taste like crap."

"Hm, interesting. Shinigami do love apples..."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, just talking to myself." Dipper lifted up the floorboards from under his bed and tore off a page from the Death note then checked his watch. _'This is great! It's a Saturday, so Mable should be occupied with her friends for the entire afternoon. That gives me more time to write!'_ Dipper walked over to the desk where the only computer was held. It was old, barely functional and as far as computers go, this one was especially frustrating to work with.

"...hey Ryuuku, look at this."

Ryuuku dragged himself over to the computer area. "What is it?"

"There are these sites on the weird part of the Internet that're popping up all over the place. They're sites made to worship me. Alot of them are giving out suggestions for who should be killed. Lot's of them are asking to kill this Canadian pop star."

He stared at the dimly lit screen. It was a website just for Dipper, not only embracing the Death note but worshipping it. "Ah that's interesting."

"I know but this whole name thing they're giving me is kinda..."

"Name?"

"Yeah, they're calling me... _Killer_ , while the Japanese call me... _Kira_."

In the pit of Dipper's stomach, he knew how wrong that was. They were referring to him like he was above them, like he was God himself. Yet...somehow he knew they were...right. "You see Ryuuku, these sites are already accepting the fact that I am justice. I know the media just says I'm evil, but little by little, soon they'll all accept me as true justice!"

"Humans are really interesting."

Dipper searched up a list of criminals and began writing down their names. "Yeah...I think I understand why people are so welcome to the idea of Killer on the Internet."

"Hm? Explain."

"My Great uncle told me this once. You see, on the Internet no one knows you're a turtle on Internet...or was it a dog...either way, no one knows who you are online. It's the perfect place for humans to just go wild on here." Dipper wrote more names on the torn page. "It's weird how different humans are on the Internet..."

Dipper glanced at the clock then stood up. "The Mystery Shack should be open by now so I can use the TV freely." He grabbed the torn page from the Death note and walked downstairs.

"Good, no one's here!" Dipper cautiously walked into to the living room and picked up the remote casually left on the floor. He pressed the remote button and relaxed in the chair. "Actually ow, ow! This chair is still crappy." While Dipper slid off the chair, he flickered through the limited channels to find a news station.

Ryuuku perched on top of the yellow chair, slightly amused by what Dipper was doing...or maybe he was just that bored. "Hey Dip-shit, I'm going to the kitchen to get more of those apples."

He groaned. "...you know my name is Dipper. I don't know how many times I need to tell you my name."

"Heh, Dipper isn't really that much better of a name."

"Just shut up and 'Dipper' isn't even my real name."

"Yeah I know."

**We interrupt your regularly scheduled program for this broadcast. We bring to you a message from ICPO-this message is being broadcasted all over the world.**

"Huh? What's this, like a Worldwide day of play thing only for the...government?"

**My name is Lind L. Taylor, better known as "L".**

The rug scrunched up to the tightened hold of Dipper's hands, sweat was pouring down his face, one quick pencil movement could end all of his worries. Dipper knew exactly who L was. _'This is it! I can finally...DO THIS! I'll defeat the greatest detective so no one can oppose me!'_

XxxxXxx

 _-again somewhere in Washington D.C.-_

 _-International Crime Police Organization (ICPO)-_

"So this is L?" Preston muttered under his breath. "Though I don't why he's showing his face now of all times."

"L, the ICPO has approved to give you as much assistance as they can." Watari mentioned to the laptop.

**Very good, in that case, I request the assistance of the American police.**

Blubs spit out his coffee, he again wasn't suppose to be drinking, on Durland's face. "WHAT THE HECK?!"

"We don't need your help!" Durand yelled, the coffee still drenching his face.

Preston slammed his fist on the desk "Shut your trap you imbeciles! L, how do you know this murder is in America?!"

**That's a good question. Based on the murder reports, I have reason to believe the suspect whether working in a group or just one person, is in fact American. Either that or he's hiding in America. And you'll all soon see my reasoning in the follow-up.**

**The force _can_ be moved to America, correct?**

Preston sat back down in his seat, in an attempt to cover up from his recent outbreak. "What in the world is L planning and in America of all places?" He murmured to himself.

XxxxXxx

Dipper extended his arm and grabbed the nearest pencil on the ground. He listened closely to the broadcast. **Whosever responsible for these murders, you have committed an atrocious act and I will personally catch you..."Killer" at any cost possible.**

"Really? Y-you're willing to go th-this far?!" Dipper asked, his voice was getting shaky. "...I've gotten this far...I won't let you beat me!"

**Killer, I have a clear understanding of what're you trying to do and the goal you're trying to obtain, but hear me out, what you are doing...is EVIL!**

"What're you talking about?!" Dipper was yelling at this point. "How can something so righteous be considered evil?! CLODS!"

As if it was a reflex, Dipper wrote down L's name in the notebook. _'Lind L. Taylor, have fun being...dead.'_ He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "There, it's done. No more worries, just more regrets."

Ryuuku hung over Dipper, this kid was definitely sparking his interest. "More regrets?"

"No..no, sorry about that...I have no idea where it came from." Dipper stood up he felt proud of his efforts. "From this point on forwards, in five more seconds, I have absolutely no regrets."

4...

3...

2...

1...

0!

Almost instantly Lind L. Tailor felt intense tightness in his chest, clenching his heart to ease the tightness in his chest, the blood flow to his heart suddenly stopped. His death was inescapable.

**Incredible.**

"Huh?!"

**You see, I did this on the off-chance you would kill _me._ So Killer, you can kill people without even being nearby? Interesting. So it's true, is it? I would've never accepted something so unbelievable. But, is this the only way you could've killed them?**

**Killer, the person you killed was actually a prisoner, sentenced to death at this time, he was a criminal imprisoned without any media attention, so of course you wouldn't of known he existed.**

Dipper smashed his fist on the floorboard. "He got me. That was...a good move."

**So Killer, why don't you kill me?!**

"..."

**Come on! Do it already! Kill me!**

**What's wrong? You can't kill me after all?**

**I guess not. So there are people even you can't kill, nice hint. Also, I might as well mention that I said this was a worldwide live broadcast, it wasn't. This broadcast is only being shown in the Pacific region of the United States. I now know you're in one of the few states that border the Pacific Ocean.**

"This guy isn't that bad." Ryuuku commented.

**The police overlooked this, but I also know who your first victim was. Gerald Marshall, a mass murderer.**

 _'This is bad! He knows I live in Oregon!'_

**Compared with all the other guys you've killed, he's insignificant, but only the Oregon news channel reported this, that was all I needed. I can not only confirm you live in the United States, but I also know you live somewhere in Oregon.**

**The plan I had went better than expected and now I'm one step closer to solving this case. And even more, I'll figure out exactly how you kill when I finally, _catch you_!**

Dipper was so close to the TV, his nose almost touched the screen. "You wanna play this game, L? I'll play this game with you! AND I'LL LAUGH! I'll laugh when you fall on the floor with a heart attack!"

 _'This kid is strange but he's also really...'_

"And you wanna know why L?! I'm..."

L was behind his laptop screen, ready to say his finishing words. "Do you want to know why Killer? Because I'm..."

"JUSTICE!"

 _'...Interesting!'_

" _OFEIFL EIT RGYTWXFLP XWYSLTRR, OT TCKIWLPTX ZJOR JV YTZJDAEFJL_ "

* * *

A/N: Questions, suggestions, any of that just put it in the comment section.

 **I'll get back to the mystery of Gravity falls next chapter, think of this as...exposition to the real plot.**

 **Also, another important note, relating to Dipper's age, just imagine him being similar to L's/ Light's age, imagine him somewhat of a teenager.**

 **Well...hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadows

**StarryEyed** : I'll definitely finish this, don't worry

 **nighmaster000** : Just think of Pacifica as...Misa.

 **Hint: E=O**

* * *

 _"You know, Ryuuku's been gone for a while."_

 _"Yeah, I hear he dropped his Death note in the human world, and a human picked it up before he got to it."_

 _"I also heard he carried two Death note's with him."_

 _"Why two?"_

 _"Who know's what he's up to."_

XxxxXxx

"Aaaaand, that wraps up this mystery!"

Dipper and Mabel were in the forest, where a pile of partly bitten apples lay quietly in a pit hole. "See Mable? I told you a werewolf bit that apple."

"Meh, I still think it was you dressed up in a werewolf costume." She commented.

"Mabel, you were watching me the whole time!"

"I bet that was just a werewolf dressed in a Dipper costume!"

Dipper began his walk back towards the Mystery Shack, he shook his head. "I'm pretty sure there are no shops selling Dipper costumes, Mabel."

Mabel ran over and caught up to Dipper. "You never know, Dipper!"

Hidden to everyone, but Dipper's eye, Ryuuku was hanging over both of the Pine twins. Gravity falls to him, was a very interesting place. _'I wish Dip-shit didn't give away all those apples. They looked too good to waste like that.'_

Dipper and Mabel finally reached the Mystery Shack and today, for some reason, it was bustling with a lot more tourist than usual. The twins ran up to the tourist trap to see what all the commotion was about. "Hey mister!" Mabel yelled to an unsuspecting customer. "Are they displaying a live unicorn in there? Is that why there's like a bazillion people here?!"

His voice came out slurred and drowsy. "Um no. Didn't you read the sign? L's visiting the Mystery Shack."

Dipper stood there in shock, could of L already figured exactly where he lived? _'...! No way! If L's really here, then this is my chance to take him down!'_

"Yeah you're right!" Mabel exclaimed, breaking Dipper out of his thoughts. She pointed at the sign plainly right there in front of the Mystery Shack. "... _The extravagant L is here to take pictures and give out_ _autographs all for $9.99_!" She read aloud.

 _'Perfect! I'll ask for his autograph!'_ Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and rammed inside the Mystery Shack. "Mable, we are going to get L's autograph no matter what!"

"Yes! Scrapbookertunity!"

Dipper and Mabel pushed through the crowds of people. "We're doing great, Mabel! At this point we'll reach L in no-"

Before Dipper could finish, he and Mabel suddenly got lifted up into the air. Much to the twin's dismay, Manly Dan, the possibly manliest guy in Gravity falls was the last person they wanted to cut. "NO CUTTING!" Manly Dan barked, blowing his hot breath on them. He turned around and threw the twins out of the Mystery shack, with a loud thump they landed on the ground, destroying all their efforts.

Dipper stood up and brushed the debris off him. "Alright Mabel, plan-"

"Weeee! Look at me!" Mabel yelled as she rolled around in the grass, getting all sorts of grass blades and dirt particles tangled up her hair.

"Ok, then." Dipper smashed his fist into his palm. "Plan B: Solo style!"

"Oh, what're you doing this time?" Ryuuku asked.

"Wait and see, Ryuuku, wait and see." Dipper walked over to the densest part of the crowd, he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled at the top of his lungs.. "HEY EVERYONE! THERE'S FREE UNICORNS IN THE WOODS THAT SPIT OUT...um...MONEY!"

"Hey! You here that kid?! Free money!"

"Yeah free money!"

"Free money!

Manly Dan pumped up his fists. "AND UNICORNS!"

With the mention of 'money' and 'unicorns' in the same sentence, the entire crowd started running towards the woods. "Ah, humans and their materialism, right Mab-" Dipper turned around to see that Mabel was gone as well.

Dipper took this opportunity to walk into the Shack while everyone was gone. "What? Everyone is gonnnnne? I guess I'll just waltz on in here to get an autograph from this fancy ol' L!"

He took out the Death note and walked over to where L was. "Alright, L can you-" Taking a closer look, this guy wasn't actually L. "What the heck?! Toby...what're you doing here?"

Toby Determined was sitting in a splintered wooden chair with sunglasses and a black vinyl trench coat to somewhat cover up his identity. "Stan forced me to be here, but, how did you even know it was me?"

"It _really_ wasn't that good of a disguise."

Toby's face dropped. "...oh."

"Man this guy's weird." Ryuuku commented.

Dipper stuffed the Death note back inside the pockets of his vest. He walked out of the Mystery Shack, somewhat relieved it wasn't L, but somewhat disappointed. "Wait!" Toby called out. "You can still have _my_ autograph!"

"No, I'm good!" He called back.

"...oh."

 _'I guess L's still out there, huh?'_ "I guess I'll go find Mable." Dipper began walking towards the woods.

"Dipper, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do you get your confidence from? Aren't you ever afraid they'll find out about you?"

"Ryuuku, I'm always scared, but, I have a plan to break up the police force. I think you'll find something interesting about humans is how they ever so rarely trust in each other. And because I know the Gravity falls sheriff department are also _somehow_ working on the case, I'm going to play them like cards, Ryuuku."

"Interesting."

"If I play my cards right, then they'll think somehow I've obtained information on their investigation. Which I have. L will suspect they have a leak on the team, but he won't suspect Deputy Blubs and Durland however, since they're too stupid to give information too. If all goes according to plan, L will investigate the team, and the team will be all like, _'ohhhh we don't get to see your face and here you are investigating us. So let's investigate you and see how you like it.'"_

"After that, it'll end either turn out two ways, they'll quit or they'll figure out who L is."

"HEY DIPPER!" Mabel yelled as she ran towards Dipper with wads of cash in her hands and sweater. "THERE ACTUALLY WAS UNICORNS SPITTING OUT MONEY! But they all left on flying rainbow dolphins."

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

XxxxXxx

 _-L's current headquarters-_

 _'Why didn't he kill me then?'_ L was busy analyzing the Killer case in every angle possible, it was a challenge for him no doubt. He wandered around, trying to think of any solution. _'Was it because I wasn't a criminal? No, no he definitely must of tried to kill me in that situation...it must be because he doesn't knowing what I look like.'_

**L!**

"Yes, Watari?"

**The investigator's report of Oregon is about to begin.**

"Alright, let me hear it, then."

 _-vicious serial murders special investigative force-_

"Let's move on to the victim's reports."

"Right."

"As far as the reports go, all of the victims whom died from heart attacks, were in the United States. In addition, by L's request, the time frame of these dates are almost always strictly between six am to six pm. The rate of death also decreases during holidays and on Sunday. So he's more active on Monday-Saturday."

Preston finished looking through the stack of reports on Killer. "And what about the commoners' phone calls?" He asked.

"In response to Killer, we've received over 4,000 phone calls. With the majority from the South."

"South?" Preston asked. "L specifically broadcasted it in the Pacific region, right?"

"Yes, but it seems, the entire country knows about Killer."

"Describe the phone calls, from Oregon."

"The phone calls from Oregon, state things such as; _'was the ICPO broadcast real?'_ and _'Is L real?'_ He continued. "To date, we've received 27 phone calls stating, _'I know Killer'_ or _'I've seen Killer'._ And nine phone calls stating _'I am Killer'_ However, we've checked and doubt these are credible."

"In addition to those nine phone calls, we've also recorded them."

"Ok then." Preston looked around. "Anyone else have anything smart to add?"

Deputy Blubs flailed his chubby arm in the air. "Yes, I do!"

Preston groaned. "I said anything 'smart'. But why not, since no one else is speaking up."

Blubs stood up and cleared his throat. "We've had no one to bust lately, so..." Blubs climbed up on the table. "Let's have a HOUSE PARTY!"

Deputy Durland took off his shirt and swung it around. "WOOOOOOOOO!"

The reporter turned to Deputy Blubs and Durland. "Please sit back down and...put your shirt back on." He looked around for any other findings. "Anyone else?"

"..."

"Alright. Then that's all we have, L."

**Thank you. We're now one step closer to solving this case.**

**But before I leave, I have one more request. This is to the victims, media, and internet unit...I want you all to carefully examine how the American media reports information on the victims. I need to know whether or whether not the image of the victims were ever shown.**

**Thank you for your cooperation. And pretty soon, we'll catch this vicious, monstrous, murderer, who knows what disgusting things he's up to.**

XxxxXxx

"Alright Mabel, you're gonna see how a true pro plays!" Dipper positioned his club directly two fifths of an inch away from the plastic eyeball. He swung his club as hard as he could at the eyeball, making it fly away from the platform. "FORE!"

The eyeball bounced around the cramped attic, after going through a pile of pink glitter, it flew out of the window.

Dipper and Mabel ran to the broken window. "Well, this could've been worse."

"OW MY HEAD!" Stan yelled. "Something hit me right in the head!"

"It still could've been worse."

"AND NOW I'M ON FIRE! WHY AM I ON FIRE?!"

Mabel stood by the window, in awe. "Whoa. Is it legal to be that bad?"

Dipper lightly jabbed Mabel in the stomach with his club. "No way! That was a good shot! More like, is it legal to be this good!"

Mabel lightly jabbed Dipper back. "Oh yeah right, I bet Waddles could do better!"

Mabel's Meow O'clock started going ballistic.

*MEOW-MEOW*

She ran over to the clock and turned it off. "Sorry Dipper, I gotta hang with Candy and Grenda tonight."

 _'This is perfect.'_ "What, again? Come on Mabel, you can't leave mid-game!"

"Oh, Dipper, Dipper, Dipper. I'm not leaving, my friends are coming to here."

Dipper frantically looked around the attic. "Wait, sleeping bags, rom-coms, and _...that game_?! How could I of not seen all of this?!"

"You know," Mabel reached under her bed and grabbed a bag of microwave popcorn. "I think you're always like that."

The door opened up, he stared at them in horror. Candy and Grenda stood in the doorway, with demonic grins plastered on their faces. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XxxxXxx

 _-L's current HQ-_

L looked out of his window, he watched as all the cars passed by, trying to think of a conclusion to the American police's report. "Six ante meridiem to Six post meridiem for six days a week is when he's most active. Now that is interesting. I bet he writes down the names during break. As soon as the investigative team in Portland, Eugene, and Salem, Oregon reports back, I'll have Watari figure out all the business that run through those times. And are closed on a Sunday."

"Although, Sunday is a given, most American companies are either closed or end early on a Sunday, especially small cities and towns. Yes, instead I'll, move the investigative team to the smallest towns in Oregon."

XxxxXxx

Dipper slammed the door to their room, it was pure agony listening to Candy, Grenda, and Mabel gossip about boys 24/7. He checked his watch. "It's 10pm right now, I've already clearly set up a regular time slot for L, so if I write now, he won't expect it to be Killer. I can't be too different from my regular time, otherwise he'll expect I'm doing this on purpose."

Ryuuku levitated from under the floorboards. "I've changed all the video tapes with your own."

"Good, good." Dipper reached into the inner pockets of his vest and pulled out two apples. "Thanks, Ryuuku." He handed the shinigami his two apples and continued walking down the halls.

"Now all I have to do is find a place to sleep." He dragged his blanket and pillow all the way down the hall and knocked on Soos's door.

The door creaked open and Soos popped his head out. "What's up, dude?"

"Can I sleep in your break room tonight, Soos?"

"Oh yeah sure." Soos opened up the door to a cramped room filled with steam and hazardous pipes. "You see, the trick is to force your body to fit in like a Tetris block. He squeezed into the room, somehow, to show Dipper.

Soos raised his eyebrows up and down. "Eh, eh?"

"Um yeah, no, no." Dipper closed the door. "I'll have to sleep somewhere else..."

Dipper was relaxing outside, under the bright full moon. "Sleeping under the stars isn't so-ah-AHAHHAHAHHAHAHA!" Much to his dismay, a wolf started gnawing on his leg. "Ryuuku! HELP ME!"

"Sorry kid, you're on your own."

He looked up to the attic window, where his sister and her friends were dancing to some 80's pop song, again. Then he looked back to the wolf, still gnawing on his leg. "This is ok. I'm ok with this."

 _Tomorrow..._

 _-vicious serial murders special investigative force-_

"How many today, Preston?"

Preston looked up from his desk. "...it's crazy." He filled through the recent reports. "There have been 0 heart attack related deaths on the days between Monday and Saturday, yet, a total of 56 Deaths have happened on a Sunday, just last week. Yesterday, he's killed only one person, and that happened at 10 pm last night."

"Any reports on today?"

"None. And today is a Sunday...we can't calculate his next move anymore."

Preston got up from his seat. "Well, I believe our theory that he's working in a business is dashed."

"He could've taken a vacation off or something, it is the summer."

**No, no. That isn't the message Killer is trying to portray. I believe Killer can kill at any time he wants not just at a certain time.**

L stood behind the computer screen, chewing his nails. _'He's definitely playing with me, he must of already figure out we calculated the times of his death and now he's trying to throw me off, isn't he?'_

L walked around his room. _'Given such strict times, I've already informed HQ he's working, or posing in a business. I have no doubt about that, given it's summer, he must be either working a summer job or on summer vacation, as what most American schools do. If he was on summer vacation, he would've chosen more general times that would make it harder for us to pinpoint, but he isn't.'_

 _'That must mean he's working a summer job. However, the times were between what typical work hours would be...so he writes during his break hours. No, he's trying to be broad because he wants us to figure out that he's using a strict time because he wants to be known. Although, he must of known that I would come to that conclusion. I've been tricked.'_

"Hm, well Killer, you must be a very busy man."

XxxxXxx

"..."

"...ugh..."

Mabel opened up her eyes, she looked around the room, it was totally wrecked. "...what...happened last night?"

"Hey Party gurl!" Candy said.

Mabel jumped back. "What?! Candy?! You're taped to the ceiling!"

Right on cue, Grenda walked out of the closet, while pumping up her fists. "Woo! I have no idea what I was kissing in there, but I have no regrets!"

"Candy falls down right now." Candy literally fell down from the ceiling and landed face first on the floor.

Mabel got herself up and brushed off the excess glitter on her sweater. "That was an awesome night, girls. See you soon."

As soon as Grenda and Candy walked out, Dipper came running back in. "Mabel!"

"Dipper!" Mabel hung a piece of greasy pizza in Dipper's face. "You want some glitter pizza?"

"No! An owl literally just tried to eat my tongue!"

"Oh that's cool, Dipper."

Dipper stomped inside what was left of their room. "Not cool, Mabel! Not cool at all!" He pointed to the their wrecked up room. "This is friggin impossible to live with!"

"Whaddya mean?! I'm a delight to live with!" Mabel picked up a stick left on the floor. "Time to get poked by the fun stick!"

"Ow!" Dipper slapped the stick out of Mable's hand. "That stick is NOT fun! Look what you've done, it's like a tornado went through our room and..." Dipper pointed at the destroyed in-house golf course. "Look what happened to our golf course!"

"Yeah, Grenda sure does love breaking things."

"You know what? Mabel, we need to lay down some ground rules if we're gonna be living together from now on. First and foremost, no more sleepovers!"

"What?! You know what? Then you can't keep me up every night while you're on that computer!"

"The computer does not keep you up, Mable!"

 _Flashback..._

 _While Mabel was asleep Dipper was busy writing down names with the help of the computer. "Ha, ha. Delete! Delete! Delete! And an extra delete for you sir! Oh and I can't forget about you, DELETE!"_

 _Mabel groaned as she covered her head with a pillow to drown out the sound._

"Well at least my braces don't whistle while I breathe!" Dipper pointed out. "If I had braces..."

"At least I wash my clothes once in a while!"

"I don't have time for washing clothes! I am a very busy man!"

"Meow, meow, meow!"

"Meow one more time and I'm gonna-"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"You know what?! Suck it! Maybe we shouldn't share a room together anymore!"

"Maybe we shouldn't!"

"Fine by me!"

"Two times fine by me!"

"Then we need to talk to Stan about moving rooms."

"Yeah, he's a reasonable guy."

Stan was down in living room, today being Sunday, the only day the shack was closed, he got to relax and enjoy some of his favorite past times; fight shows. "Fight, fight, fight!" Stan changed the channel from two guys fighting to two deers fighting. "Fight, fight, fight!" He changed the channel again to _Baby fights_. "Fight, fight, fight!"

**Today's episode on Baby fights! Charles and Dickens git gud! _Some guy with a stick pokes the baby and they start violently slapping each other._ **

Stan nodded his head in approval. "T.V. It knows what I want."

"Hey Grunkle Stan, we want different rooms." Dipper said.

"Yeah!" Mabel added.

Stan jumped back from his seat. "Whoa! Where'd you kids come from?!"

"Grunkle Stan. Rooms."

"Oh yeah," He rolled his eyes as a sign of skepticism. "You can get separate rooms as soon as I get a pair of magic money pants."

Mabel and Dipper looked at each other in bewilderment. "Magic money pants...?" Mable slowly asked.

"Anyways, kids, all the Shack has is the attic and my room, that's it, so you two getting separate rooms? Ha, ain't gonna happen, no way. What, do you think there's some sort of "Secret hidden room" somewhere?"

"Dudes!" Soos yelled. "Look at this secret hidden room I found!"

With wide grins on both their faces, Dipper and Mabel ran off to go find where Soos and this secret hidden room he found.

"Ok so, I was cleaning up around the bookcase when, boom! Mystery door. Right. Here! This shack really is mysterious!" Soos opened up the once previously hidden door, behind it was a heavily European based room. Complete with the cobwebs was a trifold mirror, a large couch, and many other oddities that filled the room.

Of course, the main attraction, that was strange shag carpet in the middle of it all.

Dipper and Mabel ran in the room, they were both mesmerized by its total awesomeness.

"Wow!" Dipper said in awe.

Mabel nodded in approval. "Classy."

"Yeah, this room is really, nice." Ryuuku added.

"I know..." Dipper crouched down on the shag carpet, he studied the tag. "Experiment 78...hey Grunkle Stan, what is this place?"

Stan took the pair of glasses off the table and slid it in his shirt. "I don't know, looks like another room I gotta clean."

"This room would be perfect for you huh?" Ryuuku asked.

Dipper slightly nodded his head and reached for the key he spotted. "I swear, this room is literally calling my name, so...I'll keep it!"

"What?!" Mabel stopped making snow angels in the carpet. "Who says you get the room?! We both saw it at the exact same time!"

"Hold up." Stan grabbed the key from Dipper's clammy hands and dangled it in the stale air of the room. "So both of you want this room, huh? Alright, whoever I like more gets to keep the room, fair?" Stan untied his shoe. "Oh no, my shoes are untied!"

Immediately, Dipper and Mabel lunged for Grunkle Stan's untied shoe, meanwhile, Ryuuku stared at Dipper in confusion. _'Why is Dipper going so far, he could easily let his sister take the room and he can have the attic for himself.'_

Stan started running to the kitchen, his words echoing through the Shack. "Muahaha! To the kitchen! Fight, fight, fight!"

Dipper and Mabel got up in order to the run into the kitchen and tie Stan's shoe, but Soos blocked the way. "Hold up dudes, this room is giving me a major creep-o vibe, maybe you should appreciate what you got, the attic ain't that bad."

Dipper and Mabel looked at each other for a second, there was no going back, one of them was definitely getting this room.

"Or not..." Soos shrugged his shoulders and went back to sweeping, letting the twins go.

"Hold up, Dipper."

Dipper looked back and forth to make sure no one was listening. "Yeah, what is it, Ryuuku?"

"This room is nice, but...why go so far? What's so special about it?"

"Just look around, this room, is private. I'm willing to do this." Without giving a second thought, Dipper ran off to tie Stan's shoe while Ryuuku followed close behind.

"Huh, that's strange, I could've sworn Dipper was talking to someone..." Soos shrugged his shoulders again. "Maybe that's just me this time."

XxxxXxx

Preston plopped down a stack of papers on Deputy Blubs and Durland's desk. Blubs looked at the stack of papers. "What the hickory stack is that?"

"It's the reports. I'm quitting so you two are taking over my position."

"Quiting?! Why?!"

"I'm not about to die for this case. I rather have you do it."

"What about your job?"

Preston shook his head. "I'm rich. So I do whatever I want."

 _-Gravity falls three days earlier-_

"I'm finally here at Gravity falls, L."

**Good, good. Just report to me if you find anything, unusual, Raye.**

"Sir, this entire town is unusual."

XxxxXxx

Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the kitchen, glaring at each other. Grunkle Stan walked up to them, with the key between his fingers. "Alright kids, whoever sucks-up the hardest gets the key to the new room."

"Grunkle Stan, we are not going to suck-up to you so we can get the new room." Dipper stated.

Mabel raised her fist in the air. "Heck yeah we are!"

"Ten suck-up points for Mabel!"

"Actually! We are!"

"Trying too hard. Minus 15 suck points."

"Good decisions Grunkle Stan!"

"Whoa. Trying way too hard, plus 50 suck up points, Mabel!"

Dipper's expression darkened deeply.

Stan got out a bucket full of tiles from under the table. "Now who wants to re-tile the roof in hellishly, scorching hot 105 degrees heat?"

Dipper jumped from his seat and grabbed the bucket. "Heh, heh bye Mabel!" He opened up the door and ran outside in the scorching hot weather. ' _Stan wasn't kidding about this heat...I might actually die out here.'_

"Gimme that bucket!" Mabel screamed as she began chasing Dipper.

"I got two words for ya, Mable, GIT! GUD!"

"I'll kill you!"

"Not before I do!"

 _Two hours later..._

Stan was outside on the porch watching the kids fight over mowing the grass. "This Stan, this is _good_ parenting." He said to himself as he relaxed in a lawn chair.

Dipper stopped for a second and wiped the sweat off his forehead. _'How is she not hot with that sweater on?'_

"You're half-assing it, Dipper!" Mabel yelled.

"I'll show you!" Dipper yelled. "I'll mow this lawn ten times faster than you!"

Mabel turned around and pushed that mower as hard as she could. "This isn't even my best, Dipper!"

"...Hey Dipper." Ryuuku suddenly said.

Dipper eye's shifted to Ryuuku. "It'll have to wait. As soon as I finish all the chores, then we'll talk."

Stan grabbed a cup of ice-cold refreshing lemonade and took a swig of it. "Man, watching them do all this work is really tiring."

 _Another Two hours later..._

Dipper opened the door to the secret hidden room, and threw his shoes off. "Jesus, that was a lot of work...but now at least all of the chores are done. Now...Ryuuku say what you wanted to say."

"Oh yeah that. Well, It's not like I hate you, in fact, you're the perfect owner for the Death note, but you need to know, I am on neither you or L's side."

"After you let a wolf gnaw on my leg, I've pretty much come to that conclusion."

"So, I won't be saying what you're doing is right or wrong, but since we live together and all, I do have something I need to say."

"Huh? Lay it on my already."

"This isn't for _Killer_ , Dipper but, I know I'll regret it if I don't say something. It's just uncomfortable."

"Ryuuku, are you gonna say it or not, it's been three lines of dialogue and you've danced around this truth entire time."

"Anyways, since I've been following you everywhere, for the past two days, it's been annoying me that, you're being followed by somebody. In fact, he's standing near this shop."

Dipper stopped whatever he was doing and looked through the cracks of the boarded up stained glass window, and sure enough, a shady looking man was standing there in the open.

Before Dipper could say another word, the door swung open and Mabel stepped inside the room. "Don't get too comfy in here, brother! I just gave Stan an omelet, OF HIS FACE!"

Dipper clenched his hands into a tight fist. He shuffled his socks onto the carpet and went up to Mabel, while building up electricity. "You know what Mabel?!"

Mabel pointed her finger at Dipper's dark nose. "What?! Are you just jealous ima beat you?! And win this room?!"

"That's funny, Mabel. Because I'll win this room!" Dipper yelled, he raised his hand at Mabel. "And I'll never have to share anything with you again!"

Dipepr slapped Mable's hand out of his face, causing there to be a huge glow to burst out between them.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dipper sat up from previously experiencing a horrible moment and looked at Mabel. "Why...why are...why am I." Dipper looked down, he had on Mabel's clothes.

"DIPPER! YOU HAVE MY FACE!" Mabel screamed.

"AND I HAVE YOURS!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!"

"A-" Mabel ran in the bathroom and started throwing up.

Dipper crawled over to the cracked, mirror, he used her tiny, frail ands and wiped the dust away from the mirror and cringed. "...h-hold it." Dipper started breathing heavily. "Ryuu-ku, I don't own the Death note anymore, do I?!"

Dipper slammed her fist on the floor. "I can't hear Ryuuku's voice, either! CRAP!"

Mabel stumbled out of the bathroom and fell on the floor. He turned around onto his back and started punching his stomach. "Get out! Get out! Ugh?! What am I so sweaty and...awkward?!"

"Ugh, it feels like my mouth hates me!" Dipper said.

 _'Alright, Dipper. As soon as possible, I'm going to touch the Death note so...wait, nope. If I do that, Mabel will be able to see Ryuuku and that would mean I would have to...'_ Dipper picked up the shag carpet tag. "Mabel, it says here, this carpet is actually an electron carpet. Atoms can swap elections so this carpet must build up static electricity, so powerful it must be able to swap minds!"

"So if we do it again, we can change back, immediately." Dipper abruptly stood up "Get up Mabel, now, now now!"

"Ok, ok. I'm just glad we can change back, I mean, who knows what you'll do in my body."

 _'Wait...you just gave me an idea, Mabel, while I'm in your body, I can figure out who's been following me, without the chance of me ever being caught. If you see Ryuuku I'm pretty sure you'll only pass out!'_ "Yeah, you're right Mabel. I could totally sabotage Mabel and Dipper can get the room!"

"Wait, no!"

"HEY GRUNKLE STAN! I HATE YOU!"

Mabel reached for her own hair and yanked it, making Dipper fall down. Mabel jumped over Dipper and ran out of the room. Dipper got up from the floor and smirked. "Alright, Mabel you can get the room."

Mabel was almost towards the staircase, she looked back to the secret hidden room and evil laughed. "Muah ha ha! Guess who's gonna get the room no-"

Ryuuku rose from under the floorboards. "It's been done, Dipper."

"Wha...t?" Mabel stumbled backwards out of shock. "I had no idea Dipper had friends! But you, you're just so detailed!"

Ryuuku cocked his head in confusion. "Huh? Why do you sound like that weird sister of yours?"

 _'Wait! His friend doesn't know we've switched minds, so he won't know I'm his weird sis...hey! What'd he call me?!'_ "It's because um of...puberty?"

"What's that?"

"You sure do ask a _lot_ of questions."

"Because you're really interesting."

Mabel began to take a closer look at him, she noticed that his feet weren't even on the ground. "Just _what_...are you, anyways? Unless...you're cosplaying?"

Before Ryuuku answered, they both heard a loud, ear-piercing scream echo through the halls. "GAHHHHHH! LET GO OF ME!"

"No. Sleep over!" Grenda grumbled as she dragged Dipper inside the attic.

Quickly, Mabel turned around and ran over to the attic door. "Wait Grenda! Let me talk to my br...sister for a sec."

"This is a sleepover, pal. No boys allowed!" With that Grenda slammed the door in his face.

Mabel bent down and looked in through the keyhole to see what they were doing...

"Hey um guys..." Dipper rubbed the back of her head. "You see, I'm not in the mood for a sleepover, cause um...I'm going through one of those crazy mood swings girls have...I think...?"

"Oh come on. My mom's totally age inappropriate romance novels aren't gonna read themselves."

Candy picked up one of the books and squealed. "Ooh. Wolfman bare chest! It sounds so spicy!"

 _'...oh hey I got it!'_ "Hey girls, you wanna know what's more spicy than those dumb books of yours?

"Shut. up. There is something more spicy the Gerard?!"

"You bet there is!"

Mabel continued looking through the keyhole, that was until her Grunkle startled her.

"Hey, what're you doing, kid?" Stan asked.

"GAHAH!" Mabel jumped back and covered the keyhole he was looking through.

"Oh, so you're at that creepy age where you spy on girls, huh? You know what, I think it's time me and you had a man to man talk. You know, about the birds and bees."

"Wait...what..."

"Come on, follow me."

Just as Stan and Mabel went downstairs, Candy and Grenda burst through the door and ran down the stairs as well. Once they were gone, Dipper looked back and forth and began slowly walking down the stairs.

 _'I'll go outside...and figure out what to do 'till then, it's a good thing Candy and Grenda are really hooked on spicy things, otherwise...'_ She shivered. _'...no, I don't wanna think about that.'_

Dipper tiptoed past the living room and slowly walked through the kitchen where Stan and Mabel were having their "talk".

Stan pointed to a section in a book called _Why am I sweaty_? "And this is the pituitary gland. This little guy's got _big plans_ in the future."

"GAHHHHHHH!"

Dipper quickly opened the door and ran outside. "Alright, what food am I in the mood for? How about...tacos! Yeah, I'll go to Hermanos Brothers think about my next move on L."

XxxxXxx

L stuffed a piece of strawberry cake in his mouth. "I really want to meet you, Killer...that is, so I can be-head you. Anyways, concerning the times, I believe this "job" your working at, isn't a strict facility."

L picked up the printed list of establishments that ran through the times of 6am-6pm in Oregon.

"Watari."

**Yes L?**

"Have the investigative team search for these establishments in all the small towns."

XxxxXxx

Dipper sat in the booth of Hermanos Brother waiting for his food to come. _'Although the Mystery Shack isn't open on a Sunday, we definitely don't work between 6am-6pm, so...I've played L right into my trap. I knew he suspected I work a summer job and I perfectly played that against him.'_ The tray of tacos flopped down on Dipper's table. "Here you go."

Dipper looked up at the server's face. Right behind him was a wanted poster with his face on it. Dipper picked up the tray and threw it at the guy. "In your face!"

The server was pissed, he wiped the sour cream and shredded cheese off his face and dug inside his pocket. "Kid, you're about to regret doing that."

Dipper jumped out of the booth and ran out of the shop as fast as he could. _'Man, these legs are really fast!'_ "AAAHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED HELP!"

*Click-BANG*

Dipper ran off to the side and tried to dodge the incoming bullets. "HE HAS A GUN! I'M GONNA DIE!"

*BANG*

*BANG*

"WHY IS NO ONE HERE?!"

A hand grabbed a Dipper and pulled her behind him. "Stay low, kid."

The guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at the person who was chasing Dipper. "Put your hands in the air and cease fire! You are under arrest, Norm Blake!"

Dipper clung onto his beige cloak. _'This guy! He was the one following me!'_ "Get 'em!"

Norm started shaking out of fear. "I-I'm not putting this gun down!"

"I will shoot!"

Suddenly, a large shark-mole monster burst from the underground, with one fearsome swoop his sharp teeth clenched onto Norm's body. The shark-mole wrapped his fins around Norm's body and began to tear his flesh in half and snap his bones.

Just as soon as it came, it quickly left, leaving only a pool of blood and the ringing of his blood-curdling screams in the air.

Dipper fell to the ground and started throwing up, what he just saw would haunt him for the rest of his life. The police kneeled down and patted her back. "Are you ok, kid?"

"Uh...I...am now that you saved me, mister." Dipper managed to get herself up. "What's your name? I want to tell everyone about your bravery."

"My name? It's Raye Penber, but I rather you not tell anyone. I'm privately investigating here."

"Oh, I won't." Dipper flashed a smile. "It's like no one will even know you _exist_."

 _"X YUEDVW EY VCBU KJWERQVG PVMXRKV BQ DXK UECVG"_

* * *

A/N: I apologize for taking forever to update, I just had no time to write. Hopefully my next installment will come out sooner than later.

 **Note: I know it gets confusing that I refer to Dipper as a she and Mabel as he but they switched bodies and all, so...I gotta do it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Compos mentis

Today's chapter is the first appearance of Lil' Gideon and Bill, so what do you think, can a demon's name be written in the Death note, he is a human after all-I'm referring to Gideon

 **Hint: J=H**

* * *

"Finally."

Dipper's hands tingled with adrenaline, he could feel it, after all of that drama, he was at long last back into his own body. "Y-You're in the correct body, right, Mabel?" His voice was growing noticeably shakier with each syllable he mustered.

"Yep!"

Dipper fumbled inside the inner pockets of his vest for the room key. "I think I changed my mind after all." He chucked the key at Mable's chest and it landed squarely in her palms. "The room is all yours."

She stared at the key before dropping it by her feet. "I...I don't want it anymore, because...I never even wanted to move out."

 _'This works out perfectly. If we share a room, I'll be even less suspicious.'_ "Me neither." Dipper admitted. "Everything was going fine until your weird friends hung out here every night. I miss those times when it was just you, me, and no one else to bother us."

"Aww, Dipper."

"Actually, you know what, I'd feel a lot better if..." Dipper flashed a malicious smile as Mable inched in closer for a hug. " _They never, ever came over again_."

"...well, if that's what makes you feel better, then of course!"

XxxxXxx

"One week, that's when it'll happen."

Ryuuku cocked his head to the side. "What're you talking about this time?"

Dipper pushed himself away from the computer area and fell on top of his bed. "I mean the person stalking me. I got his name."

"You did all of that while in that weird girl's body?"

"Gravity fall's a small place, it's easy to find people who blend in a bit too well." _'And in just a couple of seconds, everything should fall into place.'_

XxxxXxx

 _-vicious serial murders special investigative force-_

*RING*

Deputy Blubs picked up the phone. "Yello?"

"!Mi padre...and madre...por favor necesito ayuda, policía¡"

"?Muy así así¿"

"!NO¡ !MUY MAL¡ !A...uno mas es... _Veintiocho_ ¡"

"Sí, bueno, bueno !Y...uh...Hasta luego¡"

"!NOOOO PARA POR-"

Blubs hung up, then scribbled something down in his yellow notepad. "Twenty-eight dead in Cozumel, Mexico, soy sauce!"

Soichiro eyed Blubs suspiciously, he figured that he botched his name up so hard on purpose. "Any more details?"

"None."

The microphone behind Soichiro's desk made a starchy noise-an indicator that L was coming on.

**What's the death count so far?**

"Just today, thirty five. Twenty eight reported outside of the U.S.."

**What're the reports on those seven in America?**

"It's strange, but they all died the exact same way." Soichiro stared blankly at the reports. "Each of them ran inside a bathroom and wrote a single word. We strung them together and it seems like it was a message directed towards you, L."

**Hm, send the pictures immediately.**

"Of course, sir."

The several images from the crime scene popped up on L's previously blank screen. _'Do you know my secret, L?'_ It read. "Hm, I see, it's a more basic message than you think. Killer is simply trying to show us he can control his victims. He's playing the police force like chess pieces. I believe he's trying to conduct test on his victims."

Soichiro's face twisted in anger. "This is inhumane, it's one thing to kill...but toy with a human life?! He's going too far!"

**Getting angry won't do a thing, rather, I want you to continue researching towns in Oregon-**

Blubs pushed Soichiro out of the way and clamped his sweaty hands around the microphone communicator. "Um, wait a minute," His moist, chile cheese dog breath was clouding up the camera. "Y'all just skipped over the fact that he-"

**Yes, I did and just because Killer killed some people outside of the U.S. doesn't necessarily mean he resides there. Mexico is still a U.S. territory and adding onto the fact that California is right below Oregon, you can easily obtain some sort of criminal record like that. Although I can see how you would-**

"K."

XxxxXxx

-Gravity falls-

~11pm

Raye nervously walked up to a baby blue roof house at the end of the street, it was here where his fiancé had told him to be to meet her family, though he didn't anticipate meeting her family so soon.

 _'Well then, here I go!'_

*knock*

*knock*

The door opened up and Raye found himself staring down at a pudgy little monster. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The little monster growled.

Raye smiled for good measures. _'Maybe this is the wrong house.'_ "Sorry for bothering you, I'll just be-"

"Raye, wait!"

Raye's wife, Naomi Misora, stood flatly in the doorway, a look of I'm trying spread across her face. She gestured to the little imp below her. "Sorry I didn't mention this before, but this is Gideon...my...cousin."

"..."

"Oh dear, there's something I need to do." Gideon pushed Raye off and ran out of the house, in the rain, at night.

OoO

"B5."

"Bad choice, kid." Ryuuku commented.

"Miss!" Mabel plotted a peg on her board, one more and she'd complete her kitten. "BAM!"

Dipper's head rolled back on the chair. "The rain still hasn't let up, I wonder what kind of strange, berserk things are happening while we're in here?"

"Who knows, maybe some evil apples-or squares-or detectives." Ryuuku suggested.

His head sprung up. "Wait-what?"

*knock-knock*

"I'll get it." Dipper scooted off the chair and opened the door. "Hey, what do you-" His mouth suddenly grew dry, and he couldn't speak. _'No, no, no! What is Raye Penber doing here...calm down Dipper, if anything he'll pick up Mabel and I'll-wait! What am I thinking?!'_

"Oh, hey." Raye noticed Mabel walk up towards them and he gave her a small wave. "I didn't get your name the last time, what was it?"

 _'Think quickly, Dipper, depending on how I act, I might have to kill him sooner than planned.'_ "My sister, unfortunately, is having trauma from that incident and doesn't want to talk about what happened."

Feeling bored, Mabel was in the background chasing Waddles.

Raye nervously coughed. "Oh, I understand."

"Why are you here?"

*BAM-CRASH*

"For that."

Everyone ran upstairs to Stan's office where the noise came from. Not much to their surprise, Gideon was trying to crack open Stan's safe, again.

"38...41...oh heavens to saint-"

"Gideon?!"

"Raye?! What on God's green earth are you doing here, I thought you were having smoochy time with my cousin!"

"Not since you ran out of the house like that. Get in the car, now!"

"No!"

"Soos, broom." Stan said.

"Oh no, not the broom!" Gideon stared in horror as Stan gripped the wooden broom, weighing his choices, he decided on crawling over to Raye and squeezing his leg for dear life. "I lied, take me home Raye, TAKE. ME. HOME!"

OoO

Raye's black, 70's style Chevrolet made a soft murmur, he gently pushed on the pedal and the car started up. Gideon laid back on tough, leather seats clutching a peculiar journal in hand. "This is the last straw Stan Pines...pretty soon, I'll crush everything you ever loved!"

"Are you talking to yourself?" Raye asked.

"That's it, you insult me no more!" Gideon jabbed his portly arm in between the seat cushions and pulled out a penny so he could chuck at it Raye. "Take this evil man!"

Raye shifted his head, the penny bounced off of the car window and catapulted onto Gideon's forehead. "Don't play those tricks with me, Gideon."

After five minutes of awkward silence, Raye pulled up on the driveway to Gideon's house. Gideon ran elsewhere while Raye went inside the house where Naomi was waiting with a tray of steaming coffee.

Naomi set the tray down on the kitchen table. "Raye, I'm sorry for the trouble Gideon is causing...he's very...eccentric."

"It's fine, I mean, when I came to Gravity falls I expected it to be a little bit...off here."

"Speaking of," She sat down in one of the chairs. "I heard news of a shootout, you were in it, right?"

"Yeah, this girl was getting chased down by a murderer, I believe, but then he died in the craziest way possible."

"This murderer...I read up on him, it turns out he was hiding out in Orgeon for weeks now, peacefully, as if he wanted to forget the past things sins he committed. Is it really coincidental he decided to drop the act all of a sudden and chase the girl?"

"Naomi, you're an excellent FBI agent, this I get, but right here and now, you're my fiancé, nothing else. You promised not to get caught up in this anyways, we only came to this weird town to meet your family."

"Sorry, force of habit."

"Once we start a family, I think you'll find it hard for that habit to pop up again. So why don't you use those brains of yours to help me impress your family, eh?"

"Heh, alright."

XxxxXxx

 _The next day..._

Dipper sat in the corner of his side in their room. _'Now that I have his name, the obvious step would be to kill him, however, I need the names of everyone working on the investigation, first...I'll think of something.'_

"Hey Dipper," Ryuuku said, floating into the room. "I edited all of the tapes with your pre-recorded ones."

Dipper pointed to the stash of apples on Mabel's bed.

"Good," Dipper pulled his hat down. "There's absolutely nothing for me to-"

"DIPPER, TAKE CARE OF THIS BAT IN THE KITCHEN!" Stan hollered.

"Oooh, a bat, interesting!"

"No Ryuuku, it's a bat, not interesting, not interesting at all."

"You must do these type of things a lot, huh?"

"You have no idea." Dipper stomped out of their room, stomped down the stairs, and stomped into the kitchen with a bunch of kitchen utensils as weapons.

Mabel reassuringly patted Dipper on the back. "It's not so bad, bats are more afraid of you than you are of them."

Wrong.

*AHHHHAAHAHAH*

"Maybe it was ducklings."

*THEIR BAT FINGERS HURT?! GAHHHHHHH!*

"Yeah, ducklings."

OoO

Soos was swabbing some disinfectant on Dipper's open wounds while Mabel busied herself by wrapping bandages around his head.

"La, la la, applying disinfectants, so Dipper doesn't get rabies or some weird stuff like that...doo doo doo."

 _'At some point, I'll have to check the police force just to make sure they aren't working with L...'_ "...why does Grunkle Stan always pick on me? The more painful the choice is, the more likely _I'll_ have to do it! Why isn't the same for you guys?"

"Stan's personality is one of life's greatest mysteries...like...whether or you can lick your elbow." Soos said, finishing his last touch ups.

"I bet you can't!" Mabel yelled.

"I bet I can!"

"Lick, lick, lick!"

Dipper stared blankly at the cracked ceiling. "Sometimes...I think Stan hates me." He mumbled.

"Because he probably does." Ryuuku said.

"Dipper, get some milk, we're out!"

 _'At such an unstable state, I advise Stan to watch what he does from now on, who knows what I might do. There's a chance...I could kill everyone by accident, or by hysteria, for research, I'm a monster after all.'_

OoO

Usually when they were out shopping, Stan always made them bring coats with extra large pockets, even if it was 90 degrees out. Yeah, Dipper wasn't doing that.

"Dipper, is there a chance you can buy more apples?" Ryuuku asked, hanging over the ground several feet up.

"If I have enough."

Dipper entered the food mart and picked up a carton of milk. _'Looks like I have enough.'_ He turned towards the fruit aisle and saw a familiar face picking up a hoard of pancakes in the back.

"Deputy Durland?" Dipper said, walking up to him. "Aren't you always with Deputy Blubs or something?"

"Yeah," Durland's face dropped. "But he's working on the Killer case or somethin' and I hafta stay 'ere 'cause L says I'm 'dangerously stupid'."

Dipper quickly grabbed the apples then paid for the items. _'What luck, he gave me everything I needed!'_

He made a mad dash all the way to the police station, he set the groceries by the door. "Ryuuku, unlock it."

Ryuuku used his abnormally long arms and reached them through the door. "There isn't any need, the door's unlocked."

 _'Perfect.'_ "I'm not surprised, but for once their stupidity actually came in handy."

OoO

The second after Dipper came back with milk, his next task was immediately bestowed upon him; sweeping, his favorite. _'Dang it Stan with these chores!'_

"Dipper, Dipper!"

Dipper turned to see Soos and Mabel run in.

"What is it?"

"This evil triangle thing-a-mob said he's gonna break into Stan's mind and steal some sort of safe, oh," Soos held up the bag of burrito bites he was munching on. "We also stopped for snacks."

"An evil triangle?" Ryuuku repeated.

"That's right." Dipper pulled Journal 3 from his inside pockets. "I know I've read about him from somewhere...here; _Beware Bill, the most powerful and dangerous creature I've ever encountered. Whatever you do, never let him enter your mind_."

Back in the living room, a random assortment of light flashes and grunts erupted on cue.

 _'Dang it Stan!'_

"Oh no, Grunkle Stan!" Mabel swiped the Journal from Dipper's grasp. "It says here; _it is possible to follow the demon into a person's mind and prevent his chaos. One must simply recite this incantation._ "

 _'Of all times he could've been possessed and today just had to be the day!'_ "Hurry guys, we have to save Stan!" Dipper said as he started running off. "I'm getting some candles, you guys get in a circle, NOW!"

"Yeesh, he really wants to save Grunkle Stan."

Dipper ran back downstairs, he arranged the candles in a neat circle and lit them accordingly. "Soos, don't even think about it!"

Soos back away from Stan and joined in the circle. "Alright let's do this," Everyone placed their hand on Stan's head and began chanting the incantation. "Videntus omnium. Magister mentium. Magnesium ad hominem. Magnum opus. Habeas corpus! Inceptus Nolanus overratus! Magister mentium! Magister mentium! MAGISTER MENTIUM!"

*BOOM*

A fiery, blue explosion filled the room, then suddenly dispersed. Clusters of ooh and awes escaped their mouthes, realizing fully where they were, a dark, creepy prison, otherwise known as Stan's mind.

Soos scanned the entire area. "So this is Stan's mind? Weird, I thought there be more hot, old ladies.

"Just watch out for the triangle guy everyone!" Mabel reminded.

"Yeah watch out for the triangle guy!"

"Wait..."

A geometrical yellow demon surfaced right before them. "Good morning, everybody! This is the dashing Bill Cipher," He took a moment to adjust his black bow tie accordingly. "Coming to you half dead from the soon-to-be former Mystery shack! How are y'all doin' tonight?"

"Gah, it's the triangle, the triangle!"

"You leave our Uncle's brain alone, yo-"

"Ho-hey, hod, it everybody.""Instead of you know, simply raising his hand, a giant, humanoid arm raised from under them with the word 'shut up' scribbled across its palm.

Mable and Soos shut up as the humanoid arm pointed to a space right of Dipper.

Much to Dipper's horror, Bill floated over to Ryuuku. "What the heck is this thing? You look like something that followed the cat in, eh?"

 ***ba-dum CRASH***

Mabel and Soos glanced at each other, literally, Bill was looking at nothing.

Ryuuku, on the other hand, found this thing amusing and he chose not to say squat. _'Even I can't explain whatever the hell that is.'_

Bill didn't notice the blank stares Mabel and Soos were giving off, but rather noticed the complete and utter stoic face Dipper had. "...Oh I get it, let's make things a little bit clearer for everyone." Bill snapped his black fingers and made a rather peculiar illusion.

"...!" Soos' mouth hung wide open when he saw Ryuuku suddenly appear. Dipper covered his ears as he instinctively knew what was coming next.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh!"

Bill floated back up. "Let's continue, shall we, now that everyone's on the same...page. Ahem! I'm here on a simple task, but I don't really feel like explaining the entire process so...Insidetheshackisamazeofathousanddoorsrepresenting youruncle'smemories,behindoneofthemisamemoryofhiminputtingthecodeIjustneedtofind itandGideonwillpaymehandsomely. If you're confused, just remember what I said in slow motion."

Mabel nodded, quickly deciphering what Bill just said. "Oh yeah, not if we stop you!"

"Fat chance, I'm the master of the mind, I even know what you're thinking about," His single eye narrowed. "Right. At. This. Very. Moment."

"Prove it!"

Two radically radical boys appeared out of thin air.

"SQUEEE!" Mabel clung onto Craz's leg. "Never gonna give you up, Craz."

"Listen up you meddling kids. Turn around now before you see something you'll regret, heh, or don't, just be aware Dipper, only humans can die. Ciao."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"So," Ryuuku started off, breaking the long silence. "You guys can see me now?"

Mabel, Craz, and Xyler nodded while Soos was passed out on the floor, a clear indicator if not anything.

"Cool."

 _'I can't rely on Ryuuku this time around, so it's up to me.'_ Dipper pointed to the hole Bill coincidentally left behind. "Come on, we're going to follow him in there!"

Xyler and Craz began walking towards the hole.

" _Without_ the 90's manifestation."

"No, no! They can help us! Xyler, Craz. Soos."

Xyler and Craz picked Soos up via armthrone.

"Let's go, team!

XxxxXxx

 _-L's current HQ-_

**L, I've recently got word from the United States of America that eight of their agents are dead.**

"..."

**It must...no...it has to be Killer how did this.**

He grabbed the microphone. "If you stay calm and listen to me, we'll be able to get through this...was there anyone who knew all 12 of their faces, or had done some kind of data on them?"

"Only myself, until today."

"What?!"

**A request came in today, they specified for all the names and photos of all of the agents in U.S., so they could collaborate with each other. I sent the email and the photos as an attachment.**

"That's it! Killer must of obtained contact information from that agent, tell me which agent you sent that e-mail to."

"All of them."

 _'I see, it makes sens-'_

**L...those 12 agents we lost are people with families, it's a major loss. And the decision to move them to the FBI case was a decision made by me alone, I'll certainly be questioned.**

 _'I know where he's going with this.'_

**I'm a well-known man as well, my face is in the public and to be blunt, I don't want to be killed. 83% of his victims are in the U.S. alone so I'm sorry for this L...but, the FBI is terminating its investigation in the United States.**

XxxxXxx

All movement stopped when they reached a catacomb-like section filled with various doors.

"Where are we?" Ryuuku asked in a state of awe.

"Uh..." Dipper looked around, the nonstop voices of Stan started rummaging through his head made it hard to think clearly. "It's a um...wait! This must be Stan's memories!"

"Eh?"

Mabel ran ahead of them. "Come on guys, no time for chit chat, we gotta find the code before Bill does!"

Xyler and Craz pumped up their free arms. "Woo! Woo! Follow The Rad Queen!"

Ryuuku followed Dipper as he ran across the hallway to a vivid pink colored door. Dipper's hand rested on the contrasting pale yellow doorknob. "Let's do this-!" With one mighty swing, the door flew open.

"Ah, it's time to watch my favorite show: channel 265!" Stan chirped, relaxing nicely in his armchair.

"...channel 265..." Dipper muttered under his breath.

**B-B-B-BILLL nYE tHe SCieNCe guY! BILL BILL BILL BILL-**

"Nope!" He slammed the door shut. "Ryuuku, remind me to bleach my eyes afterward~"

"Sure thing!"

After that monstrosity, Dipper stumbled towards a plain, black door. "Alright, hopefully this one is normal!"

*I wish I had eight legs...

*So I could charge $20 for people to take pictures of me wearing four pairs of hot pants!

" _Why_?"

OoO

It was Mabel's turn to venture through one of Stan's memories. "Ok! Here we go!"

"...whoa! Stan's on a date!"

"So uh...your eye...is weird, let's talk about that!" Stan stammered while shifting uncomfortably in the booth.

Susan laughed in response.

 _'This isn't working out...she looks so weird up close I need to find a way out of this mess...uh...'_ "ODDLY NON-SPECIFIC EXCUSE!" Stan flew out of the booth and knocked over some trays of pasta as she ran off.

"Yikes.."

OoO

Out of the corner of his eye, Dipper caught an ominous door blatantly labeled 'Dipper Memories'. "Hey look guys," He hollered. "Memories about specifically me, I'll just-"

Ryuuku could already see where this was about to lead. "Don't forget, dipshit, you're still the owner of the Death note."

"I'm a reasonable guy, if he speaks about me in negative connotation I can control myself..." Dipper arrogantly added, "don't underestimate me."

"-yoink!"

"Gah! I hate it when you pinch me like that!" Dipper fell back on the door, rubbing his sore cheek. "Mab-wait, Soos?! Huh, you're awake?!"

"Yep!"

"Hey." Ryuuku said.

"-and now I'm back out again!

Following Soos' loud thud on the ground, Mable along with Xyler and Craz waltzed over to Dipper. She peered at the door Dipper was standing behind. "-I just wanna see what the old guy thinks of me, no big deal."

"We already know how he feels about us! He loves us! We're awesome!" As Mable turned around to walk away, Xyler and Craz hauled Soos onto their forearms. "Tubular, more moving!"

Craz nodded. "Totally, motion is all that and a bag of chips!"

When they were an earshot away, Dipper reached for the door knob. Ryuuku simply smiled. _'Dipper's too much of a curious kid, but I'll have to give him some credit-it's the reason why I'm here anyways. He's highly unstable though...so I wonder how he'll react when he finds out it's something...'_

The door opened and Dipper dipped his head through the crack, barely, he could listen to the low murmurs of Soos and Stan. "Hey, boss, why do ya treat the kid so hard anyways?"

"Let me let you in one something, Soos...that kid's a loser, weak too, he's an embarrassment to the family and I just wanna get rid of 'em!"

 _'...bad.'_

XxxxXxx

 _-Gravity falls-_

 _~Gideon's house_

Naomi was in the kitchen having tea. _'Well It's safe to say Gideon won't be coming out of the basement for awhile...he's such a strange little boy.'_

*click*

 _'Great timing, that must be Raye!'_ She headed towards the door.

"..."

Thirty seconds gone by and it didn't open.

*thud*

 _'What in the world?!'_ Naomi curiously opened the door, a large body plowed through and landed by her foot. "...!" She recalled this day being one of the worst, if not, the worst day in her life. Nothing on earth could describe the feeling she felt that day or the amount of tears she shed neither the amount of times she could never sleep at night.

Raye Penber was dead. And so was Naomi.

 _"POWHZGO M TVS'F AOF HSEVSO MSFODNODO TMFJ OIODEFJMSL FJHF TMAA WVYO HPVZF NDVY SVT VS"_

* * *

 **A/N: Jesus, this took forever for me to update and I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, stuff just kind of happened. Next chapter I'll try to update soon since it's basically when L arrives at Gravity falls**


End file.
